Gegendarstellungen
Widerlegungen von Kai Ruhserts Falschbehauptungen Gegenstand einer kritischen Analyse ist der Blogartikel von Kai Ruhsert vom 11. Januar 2016: "Kritik an Daniele Gansers Vortrag : Medial vermittelte Feindbilder und die Anschläge vom 11. September 2001" Kai Ruhsert (der Maschinenbau-Ing. ist) schreibt in Bezug auf Daniele Ganser: Um so bedauerlicher,dass er in seinen Vorträgen nicht immer wahrheitsgetreu argumentiert Da sollte der Leser zu recht erwarten können, dass der Kritiker Ruhsert seinerseits umso mehr um wahrheitsgetreue Argumentation bemüht ist. Alles andere wäre Heuchelei und Doppelzüngigkeit. Ob diese Erwartung wenigstens halbwegs erfüllt wird, zeigt die ausgezeichnete und detaillierte Analyse von Andreas Bertram-Weiss Kritik an Kai Ruhserts Artikel „Kritik zum Vortrag von Dr. Daniele Ganser ‚Medial vermittelte Feindbilder und die Anschläge vom 11. September 2001“’ Dem [[WTC-7_als_Testfall_f%C3%BCr_die_offizielle_%E2%80%9Esurprise%E2%80%9C-Theorie|freien Fall des WTC7 als sog. "smoking gun" kommt enorme Bedeutung bei der Wahrheitsfindung bei]. Gegenstand dieser Analyse ist deshalb, in wie weit die Einlassungen Ruhsert zum freien Fall einer kritischen wissenschaftlichen Belastung Stand halten bzw. überzeugen können. Die Erklärungen wurden dabei so gehalten, dass auch technisch/naturwissenschaftliche Laien die Argumente nachvollziehen können sollten. Meinungen, Mutmaßungen, Ansichten und Vermutungen spielen hierbei keine Rolle - es geht um physikalische Gesetze und Sachverhalte - insbesondere den physikalischen Sonderfall des freien Falls, an den ganz besondere physikalische Voraussetzungen geknüpft sind. Ruhserts Einlassungen zum WTC7 und Dr. Ganser I. Zitat im O-Ton: „Er verbreitet auch noch das Gerücht, das gesamte Gebäude sei wie im freien Fall eingestürzt. Diese Frage ist wichtig, weil freier Fall physikalisch unmöglich ist, wenn ein Teil der Fallenergie in Zerstörungsarbeit umgesetzt werden muss“ vs. II. Zitat im O-Ton: „Auf dem Weg nach unten rissen die Etagen die Fassade mit sich, so dass diese vorübergehend wie im freien Fall kollabierte.“ III. Zitat im O-Ton: „Wer lange darüber nachdenkt, für den wird es schließlich ganz einfach: Ein Sprengstoff ohne Explosionsgeräusche wurde nämlich noch nicht erfunden." IV. Zitat im O-Ton: „Doch auf keiner einzigen Videoaufnahme ist ein Geräusch zu hören, das auch nur annähernd dem einer Explosion gleicht.“ V. Zitat im O-Ton: ...lässt sich zudem beobachten, wie auf der Ostseite des Gebäudes Fenster herausspringen. Grund sind die kollabierenden Etagenböden. VI. Zitat im O-Ton: „Gansers Behauptung, das WTC-7 sei symmetrisch eingestürzt, trifft nur für die bereits weitgehend entkernte Außenfassade zu. Damit entfallen alle aus der behaupteten Symmetrie des Einsturzes abgeleiteten Schlussfolgerungen." Dem hinreichend Fachkundigen (der Autor dieser kritischen Analyse ist ebenfalls Maschinenbau-Ing.) sträuben sich aus mehrerlei Gründen angesichts Ruhserts Behauptungen die Haare: Widerlegungen der Behauptung I "freier Fall physikalisch unmoeglich" Zum ersten Satz: "Er verbreitet auch noch das Gerücht, das gesamte Gebäude sei wie im freien Fall eingestürzt." Herr Ruhsert leugnet durch seine Formulierung, dass sich die Außenfassade tatsächlich in einem gewissen Zeitraum im freien Fall befand. Nachdem das NIST (National Institute vor Standards and Technology - das US-amerikanische Pendant zur deutschen Physikalisch-Technische Bundesanstalt)durch ihren Sprechen Shyam Sunder in einem technischen Briefing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KIa3EDzV6o zuerst freien Fall aufgrund von Brand mit den Worten „''A freefall time will be an objet that has no struktural components below it ... ... And that ist not at all unusual because there was a structural resistance that was provided in this particular case and you had a sequence of structural failures that had to take place and everything was not instantaneous''“ ausschloss, musste das NIST aufgrund der durch den Physiklehrer David Chandler erbrachten Beweislage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rkp-4sm5Ypc schließlich doch offiziell im NIST-Report eingestehen http://www.nist.gov/manuscript-publication-search.cfm?pub_id=861610, dass es eine Phase des freien Falls gab.http://www.nist.gov/el/disasterstudies/wtc/faqs_wtc7.cfm Punkt 11 Mit anderen Worten: Ruhsert fällt mit seiner Leugnung freien Falls hinter eine bewiesene und offiziell anerkannte Tatsache zurück! Mit welcher „Begründung“? Dazu wie folgt: Zum zweiten Satz: Diese Frage ist wichtig, weil freier Fall physikalisch unmöglich ist, wenn ein Teil der Fallenergie in Zerstörungsarbeit umgesetzt werden muss Dieser stellt eine unzulässige Verknüpfung folgender zweier Sachverhalte dar A) Ein im freien Fall befindlicher Körper kann keine Zerstörungsarbeit (oder irgendeine Sonstige) leisten. B) Das Gebäude war nach dem Einsturz zerstört - es wurde also Zerstörungsarbeit geleistet. Aus Letzterem „folgert“ Ruhsert, dass „freier Fall physikalisch unmöglich ist". Das perfide dieser durch und durch falschen und unfachmännischen „Conclusio“ (Schlussfolgerung) ist, dass beide Sachverhalte a) und b) korrekt sind, sodass insbesondere Laien getäuscht werden, indem sie dann dazu neigen, von einer korrekten Schlussfolgerung auszugehen! Dass die Pseudoschlussfolgerung jedoch in Wahrheit haarsträubend falsch ist, verdeutlicht ein Verweis auf folgendes, auch dem physikalischen Laien hoffentlich einleuchtende Szenario: - Ein Trink-Glas fällt ohne Behinderung aus 1 m Höhe (oder höher) auf einen Steinboden. - Beim Auftreffen auf den Boden zerspringt das Glas. Sofern nun Ruhserts Behauptung, dass „''freier Fall physikalisch unmöglich ist, wenn ein Teil der Fallenergie in Zerstörungsarbeit umgesetzt werden muss''“ korrekt wäre (bewußt den Konjunktiv verwendet), so wäre damit ein freier Fall des Glases ausgeschlossen. Tatsächlich aber befand sich das Glas bis zum Auftreffen auf dem Boden ganz unzweifelhaft im freien Fall, weil infolge der Randbedingung "ohne Behinderung" keine signifikante Kraft außer der Erdanziehungkraft auf das Glas einwirkte (der Luftwiderstand in bei dieser Fallhöhe und Geschwindigkeit vernachlässigbar) - was exakt die Voraussetzung von freiem Fall erfüllt. Wenn also die beiden Aussagen a) und b) korrekt sind, wieso ist dann dennoch Ruhsert Pseudoschlussdfolgerung falsch? Weil in dem Augenblick, wo ein im freien Fall befindlicher Körper den Boden berührt (oder auf einen sonstigen Widerstand trifft), die Phase des freien Falls beendet ist (diese Feststellung ist trivial und sollte jedem hinreichend kompetenten Maschinenbau-Ing. klar sein). Durch den freien Fall hat der Körper eine bestimmte, von Fallzeit und Masse abhängige kinetische Energie (Ruhsert: „Fallenergie“) erlangt und die führt beim Auftreffen auf den Boden bei hinreichend spröden Körpern zum Sprödbruch durch „Zerstörungsarbeit“. Der „Trick funktioniert“, um Ruhserts eigene Worte zu benutzen, nur bei hinreichend unkundigen Laien und dort nur deshalb, weil Ruhsert implizit völlig unfachmännisch (oder unehrlich) so tut, als gäbe es anstatt dreier sich qualitativ voneinander unterscheidender Phasen beim Fall, nämlich # zuerst die Freifallphase, welche potentielle Energie in kinetische wandelt, # dann die Phase des Auftreffens auf den Boden mit extremer Verzögerung bei gleichzeitiger elastischer Verformung, die schließlich, soweit es die Materialeigenschaften zulassen, in plastische Verformung übergeht und # anschließend, bei hinreichend sprödem Körper, die Zerstörungsphase, wo die kinetische Energie in Zerstörungsarbeit gewandelt wird nur Eine. Die "Auflösung" lautet somit einfach: kein Problem, die Zerstörungsarbeit findet in einer Phase nach der Freifallphase statt. Es gibt übrigens ausnahmslos immer eine Phase nach einer Freifallphase! JEDE Phase freien Falls ist auf der Erde zeitlich begrenzt: entweder in der Luft, wenn die Fallgeschwindigkeit so groß geworden ist, dass der Luftwiderstand signifikant wird (womit mehr als nur die Anziehungskraft auf den Körper wirkt, was freien Fall verhindert) oder der fallende Körper auf den am Boden befindlichen Widerstand trifft. Dieser Sachverhalt muss einem Maschinenbau-Ing., der auch nur halbwegs diesen akademischen Titel verdient hat, wissen, weil das immer so ist (zumindest für einen Maschinenbau-Ing. ist dieser Sachverhalt somit trivial)! Mit anderen Worten: Ruhsert Behauptung ist schlicht weg falsch; wenn ein Maschinenbau-Ing. (Ruhsert ist seinem Bekunden nach ein Solcher) aus der Zerstörung eines Körpers pseudoschlussfolgert, dass sich dieser nicht zuvor in einer Phase des freien Falls befunden haben kann, setzt dies eine der beiden folgenden Ursachen voraus: - entweder gröbste fachliche Inkompetenz oder - grobe Unehrlichkeit, indem wider besseren Wissen eine täuschende und falsche Pseudoargumentation bemüht wird. Zwischenfazit: Ruhserts an Ganser gerichteter Vorwurf, ein Gerücht in die Welt zu setzen, fällt unbenutzt auf ihn selbst zurück: nicht Ganser verbreitet ein Gerücht über freien Fall - dieser ist bewiesen und offiziell anerkannt, sondern Ruhsert verbreitet das Gerücht, es hätte keinen freien Fall gegeben und Ganser verbreite ein Gerücht. Widerlegungen der Behauptung II "mitreissende Etagen fuehren zum Quasi-Freifall der Fassade" # Wenn nun eine Struktur (die Fassade) ihre Fallbeschleunigung durch "mitreißen" einer anderen Struktur (der Etagen) erhalten haben soll, wie Ruhsert behauptet, so stellt sich dem Fachmann unmittelbar die Frage: WIE? Diesbzgl. sind grundsätzlich nur 3 Szenarien möglich: A) Die innere Struktur (Gebäudekern/Etagen) fällt mit weniger als Erdbeschleunigung. Dann kann diese physikalisch unmöglich zum freien Fall der Fassade (durch Mitreißen) führen, sondern wird diesen (den freien Fall der Fassade) mit physikalischer Notwendigkeit verhindern! (Warum? Weil ein Körper einen Anderen nicht durch starres "Mitreißen" auf eine höhere Beschleunigung bringen kann, als er selbst besitzt.) B) Die innere Struktur fällt mit Erdbeschleunigung – also im freien Fall. Ein Körper befindet sich dann im freien Fall, wenn ausschließlich die Erdanziehungskraft auf ihn wirkt (in der Atmosphäre kann näherungsweise trotz Luftwiderstand noch solange von freiem Fall gesprochen werden, wie der Luftwiderstand vernachlässigbar ist). Daher kann ein im freien Fall befindlicher Gegenstand physikalisch unmöglich auf einen anderen Gegenstand eine Kraft ausüben - somit auch keine „Zerstörungs“-, „Mitreiß-“ oder sonstige Arbeit leisten. Damit ist in diesem Szenario ausgeschlossen, dass ein frei fallender Gebäudekern durch Mitreißen zur Erdbeschleunigung der Fassade führen kann. Daher ist auch dieser Variante nicht geeignet, die Behauptung Ruhserts zu stützen. Zusätzlich ergibt sich bei diesem Szenario dann ein fundamentales Erklärungsproblem, wie es unter natürlichen Umständen dazu kommen kann, dass die innere Struktur mit Erdbeschleunigung fällt. C) Die Etagen fallen an sich mit mehr als Erdbeschleunigung. Das aber ist auf natürliche Weise physikalisch unmöglich, weil freier Fall auf der Erde in der Natur die maximal mögliche Beschleunigung eines Gegenstandes ist - höhere Beschleunigung ist auf natürliche Weise auf der Erde unmöglich. Für diesen Fall würde sich ein noch größeres Erklärungsproblem ergeben. Auch dieses Szenario fällt somit als Argumentationsgrundlage für Ruhserts Behauptung weg. Mit anderen Worten: keines der drei möglichen Szenarien kann wissenschaftlich belastbar erklären, wie ein freier Fall der Fassade durch Mitreißen der inneren Struktur bewirkt werden kann. Ergo: die „Erklärung“ ist unwissenschaftlich und steht im Widerspruch zu den Gesetzen der Physik. Noch härter ausgedrückt: aus Sicht seriöser Wissenschaft liegt überhaupt keine Erklärung vor! Tatsächlich ist die „Erklärung“ damit nur eine Pseudoerklärung, die nur die zu täuschen vermag, denen die physikalischen Zusammenhänge nicht hinreichend klar sind. # Damit nicht genug: ein hypothetisches Szenario, welches davon ausgeht, dass die zeitweise mit Erdbeschleunigung fallende Fassade erst durch Mitreißen des inneren Kerns herbeigeführt wurde und gleichzeitig postuliert, dass sich der innere Kollaps von Säule 81 von der West- auf die Ostseite ausgebreitet hat, der Kern also in einer chronologisch aufeinander abfolgenden Kette von Ereignissen zu einem Zusammenbruchsfortschritt führt, sodass als die innere Struktur auf der Westseite zuerst und auf der Ostseite zuletzt zusammenbrach, führt angesichts des beobachteten Tatsache, dass die Fassade nahezu symmetrisch zusammenbricht, unmittelbar zu einem inneren Widerspruch, weil Postulat und sichtbare Fakten nicht in Einklang zu bringen sind. Oder verkürzt in ganz einfachen Worten formuliert: Behauptung: innerer Kern ist zuerst und deutlich unsymmetrisch zusammengebrochen und hat dabei die Fassade mitgerissen. Zu erwartende Folge: dann müsste auch die Fassade deutlich unsymmetrisch zusammenbrechen, da sie ja durch den Kern mitgerissen worden sein soll. Dies wird aber direkt durch die Beweislage in Form zahlreicher Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JnLcUxV1dPo widerlegt, die samt und sonders eine symmetrisch zusammenfallende Fassade zeigen. Somit steht die Behauptung indirekt im krassen Widerspruch zur dokumentierten Realität. Damit ist die Hypothese unbenommen der ersten Widerlegung ein weiteres Mal widerlegt. #Auch damit noch nicht genug: Weil die Querträger nicht aus Gummi, sondern Stahl bestanden, hätte das postulierte Mitreißen der Fassade durch den Gebäudekern physikalisch zwingend dazu führen müssen, dass die Fassade deutlich sichtbar nach innen gezogen wird (so als ob sie implodiert). Das aber ist auf keiner der vielen Aufnahme zu sehen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JnLcUxV1dPo. Damit ist Ruhserts Hypothese unbenommen der beiden vorausgehenden Widerlegungen ein drittes Mal widerlegt. #Obendrein fällt Ruhsert mit seiner Behauptung von den die Fassade mitreißenden Etagen hinter die Verlautbarung des NIST-Reports zurück, wo es wörtlich heißt: The interior floor framing and columns collapsed downward and pulled away from the exterior frame. "pulled away" - also ab- bzw. weggerissen. Nach Aussage des NIST bestand also keine Verbindung mehr zwischen Gebäudekern und Fassade. Dann kann der Kern auch nicht die Fassade mitgerissen haben. Mit anderen Worten: drei physikalisch zwingende Sachverhalte (Punkte 1 - 3) widerlegen die Hypothese, dass ein Mitreißen der Fassade durch den Kern zum freien Fall der Fassade geführt haben könnte. Dabei widerlegt schon jeder einzelne Sachverhalt aufgrund der Gesetze der Physik an sich Ruhserts Behauptung II. Unter hinreichender Würdigung der Gesamtheit dieser drei Sachverhalte ist es unmöglich, an dieser Hypothese weiter festzuhalten ohne sich zumindest dem berechtigten Vorwurf grober Unwissenschaftlichkeit auszusetzen. Jede andere Deutung liefe auf noch üblere Ursachen hinaus: Täuschung und Desinformation/Volksverdummung. Erwiderungen zur Behauptung III "Sprengstoff ohne Explosionsgeraeusche nicht erfunden" Zum ersten Satz „''Wer lange darüber nachdenkt, für den wird es schließlich ganz einfach“ Bevor die Widerlegung in der Sache erfolgt vorweg eine abstrakte Entgegnung: Wenn jemand bzgl. eines Sachverhaltes, über den allgemein heftig gestritten wird, behauptet, es sei doch „ganz einfach“, so ist man erfahrungsgemäß gut beraten, nicht nur höchst kritisch zu sein, sondern vom glatten Gegenteil bzw. einer Unwahrheit auszugehen. Wäre es tatsächlich „ganz einfach“, so wäre die öffentliche Diskussion anhand der „einfachen Lösung“ längst zum Erliegen gekommen. Wenn dem nicht so ist, so stellt das zumindest ein starkes Indiz dar, dass es mit der behaupteten Einfachheit nicht so weit her ist. Wie es nun in diesem konkreten Fall um die postulierte Einfachheit bestellt ist, klärt das Folgende: Zum zweiten Satz „Ein Sprengstoff ohne Explosionsgeräusche wurde nämlich noch nicht erfunden.“ Es geht nicht um Sprengstoff - Thema verfehlt! Auch wenn es im Deutschen "kontrollierte Sprengung" heißt - der englische Fachbegriff lautet "controlled demolition" - so ist es eine naive Vorstellung, dass bei Gebäudeabrissen Explosionsgeräusche „normaler Sprengstoffe“ zu hören bzw. zu erwarten wären. Mitunter werden sogenannte Schneidladungen eingesetzt, die überhaupt nicht im üblichen Sinne sprengen, sondern, wie der Name schon sagt, "schneiden". Mit richtigen Sprengladungen vergleichbare Explosionsgeräusche erzeugen die nicht. Auch das mitunter genannte Nanothermit ist kein Sprengstoff, sondern eine Stoffgemisch, welche nach Zündungen innerhalb kürzester Zeit Temperaturen von 3000 - 4000 Grad erzeugt, was locker ausreicht, um Stahl zum Schmelzen zu bringen (Schmelztempratur etwa 1600°C). Unbenommen des zuvor Erwiderten ist Ruhserts Formulierung erneut kritikwürdig, weil es vom entscheidenden Sachverhalt ablenkt: es geht nämlich in Wahrheit überhaupt nicht darum, OB es Explosionsgeräusche gab, sondern sondern in welchem Maße, also WIE LAUT diese waren. Das ist also keine Frage der Qualität, sondern der Quantität. Von einem Maschinenbau-Ing sollte man zu Recht erwarten können, dass in technischen Sachfragen nicht so ein Lapsus unterläuft. Zur Verdeutlichung: Auch Schneidladungen und Zubehör erzeugen „Geräusche“ - wenn nun Ruhserts implizite Behauptung, aus der Existenz eines Explosionsgeräusches würde zwangsläufig folgen, dass diese gehört wird, korrekt wäre, dann müsste letztendlich jede Explosion, und sei sie noch so leise und bedämpft, von Externen gehört werden. Das ist offensichtlich Nonsens. In Wahrheit ist der Sachverhalt ungleich komplizierter - ob eine Explosion gehört wird, hängt von diversen Kriterien ab (ohne Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit): # Der Existenz eines Explosionsgeräusches # Der Stärke des Explosionsgeräusches # Der Art der Explosion (Frequenzspektrum, Richtung) # Der Umgebung der Explosion und deren evtl. dämpfender Eigenschaft # Der Entfernung # Der Beschaffenheit der Übertragungstrecke (Maß der Dämpfung durch Gegenstände) # Beeinträchtigenden oder gar überdeckenden Nebengeräuschen # Ablenkungen - worauf waren Menschen in der Wahrnehmung fixiert? Sind Explosionsgeräusche infolge des Chaos und Schreckens unterhalb der Bewußtseins- bzw. Wahrnehmungsschwelle verschwunden? # Dem Hörvermögen der Personen # Der Qualität der Mikrofone der Kameras - selbst hochwertige Kameras verfügen oftmals nicht über der Optik qualitativ vergleichbare Mikrophone etc. - bei billigen Kameras sind Selbige umso minderwertiger Das waren 10 Kriterien, die dem Autor ad hoc eingefallen sind; Ruhsert verkürzt auf nur ein Einziges - und springt damit um mind. eine Größenordnung zu kurz. Kai Ruhsert macht es sich mit seiner Behauptung einfach - ZU einfach. Die postulierte Einfachheit zerschellt aber krachend an der Komplexität der Wirklichkeit. Es mag ja sein, dass Herr Ruhsert von "controlled demolition" keine Ahnung hat und tatsächlich zählt dies auch nicht zum üblicherweise vermittelten Lehrstoff während des Maschinenbau-Studiums, sodass man solches Wissen auch nicht per se von einem Maschienbau-Ing. erwarten darf. NUR: wenn Herr Ruhsert schon keine Ahnung hat (in diesem Zusammenhang sei er mit dem Verweis auf Kontrollierte Sprengung eines Besseren belehrt), dann möge er sich und seinen Lesern doch den Gefallen tun und im Sinne von Dieter Nuhr einfach schweigen, anstatt wahrheitswidrig so zu tun, also wüßte er, wovon der schreibt - dem hinreichend Sachkundigen jedoch die blanke Inkompetenz aus dessen Äußerungen nur so entgegen springt (erneut => Dunnung-Kruger-Effekt). Wobei, wie schon festgestellt, grobe Inkompetenz die wohlwollendere Erklärungsursache darstellt. Manipulative Täuschungsabsicht wider besseren Wissens ist die alternative und verwerflichere Erklärungsvariante. Abseits dieser theoretischen Betrachtung gab es entgegen Ruhserts Falschbehauptung tatsächlich sehr wohl Explosionsgeräsche. Dazu das nächste Kapitel: Widerlegungen der Behauptung IV "keine Explosionsgeraeusche zu hoeren" Eine glatte Falschbehauptung - wieder einmal! Hier haben Andere, namentlich Andreas Bertram-Weiss, hervorragende Widerlegungsarbeit geleistet - deswegen sei auf genau diese verwiesen: Kritik an Kai Ruhserts Artikel „Kritik zum Vortrag von Dr. Daniele Ganser ‚Medial vermittelte Feindbilder und die Anschläge vom 11. September 2001“‘ -unter der Überschrift "Es gibt dokumentierte Explosionsgeräusche und dafür viele Zeugen". Erwiderungen zur Behauptung V "Grund sind die kollabierenden Etagenboeden" Beim zweiten Satz "Grund sind die kollabierenden Etagenböden" bemüht Herr Ruhsert die Formulierung einer Tatsachenfeststellung. Damit wird dem Leser suggeriert, als handele es sich um ein Faktum. In Wahrheit aber ist das Manipulation durch täuschende Sprachwahl und in sofern in unseriös, weil es eben keine Tatsache, sondern bloße und unbewiesene Mutmaßung ist. Es gibt keine Beweise dafür. Auch das NIST verfügt über keine solchen. Vielmehr bietet das NIST als "Erklärung/Beweis" eine Computersimulation an. Diese allerdings ist mit drei elementaren Einschränkungen behaftet, von denen jede Einzelne an sich schon zum Ausschluss führt: # Das Simulationsmodell hat nichts, aber auch gar nicht mit der dokumentierten Realität zu tun: Das WTC7 ist eben nicht mit vielen Ausbeulungen und Einbuchtungen in sich eingeknickt (http://www.nist.gov/customcf/get_pdf.cfm?pub_id=861610 Titelblatt und Seite 42), sondern mit einer 2,25 sekündigen Phase freien Falls lotrecht in seinen eigenen Grundriss gefallen. Tatsächlich wird dieser Sachverhalt sogar in Punkt 29. http://www.nist.gov/el/disasterstudies/wtc/faqs_wtc7.cfm aufgeriffen. Allein: die Frage wird nicht wirklich beantwortet, sondern mit viel substanzlosem Geschwafel wird versucht, dem Leser weiszumachen, dass das Simulationsmodell doch mit der Wirklichkeit übereinstimme, obwohl Jeder, der Augen hat und noch bei Verstand ist sowie über ein hinreichendes Minimum an Wahrheitsverbundenheit verfügt, anhand der Videodokus sofort erkennt, dass dem nicht so ist. Dass sich das NIST dabei nicht einmal zu schade war & ist "''NIST 'believes' that the simulation of the collapse ... does capture the critical observations ..." (NIST glaubt, dass die Simulation des Zusammenbruchs ... die kritischen Beobachtungen erfasst ...) zu schreiben, wo anstatt eines zutiefst befangenen Glaubensbekenntnisses über die Richtigkeit eigenen Handelns valide Sachbeweise gefragt sind, setzt dem ganzen Wahnsinn die Krone auf. # Das Simulationsmodell endet, bevor es richtig interessant wird: nämlich bevor die Fallphase beginnt - diese beinhaltet Simulationsmodell nicht https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TNEKtvB80us. Das hat seinen guten Grund und hier spricht der Autor aus seiner Erfahrung mit Comupersimulationsprogrammen als Maschinenbau-Ing.: Zwar wird man mit "getürkten" und irreal hohen Werten, die nichts mit der Realität zu tun haben (zu hohe Temperaturen und zu kurze Anstiegszeiten), ein Simulationsmodell dazu zu bringen können, dass Stützen überlastet werden und versagen, auch großflächig, man wird eine Simulationssoftware, die zur Berechnung realer Gebäude benutzt wird und daher entsprechend realistisch rechnen muss, aber durch keine manipulierten Daten der Welt dazu bringen können, einen nahezu symmetrischen Freifall zu simulieren - und sei es auch nur die der Fassade. Warum? Weil durch natürliche Ursachen kein freier Fall und schon gar nicht ein nahezu symmetrischer entstehen kann. # Die Daten und Rahmenbedingungen, aufgrund dessen das Simulationsmodell berechnet wurde, sind unter Verschluss - eine Veröffentlichung wird verweigert. Nun ist es aber in der seriösen Wissenschaft so, dass ein Experiment oder eine Computersimulation, welche nicht unabhängig nachvollzogen werden kann, keinerlei Beweiswert besitzt. Und selbst wenn man unbedingt an die offizielle "Erklärung", "die Freigabe der Werte würde die öffentliche Sicherheit gefährden", glauben will, so ändert das nichts daran, dass ein nicht nachprüfbares Simulationsmodell genau soviel Beweiswert besitzt, wie ein fehlendes Modell: nämlich gar keinen. All diese Fakten (meine Fachexpertise zur vermuteten Ursache von 2. mal außen vor gelassen) verschweigt Herr Ruhsert, während er gleichzeitig Dr. Ganser wiederholt angebliches Verschweigen zum Vorwurf macht. Warum? Widerlegungen der Behauptung VI "da nur Außenfassade entfallen alle ... abgeleiteten Schlussfolgerungen" Zum ersten Satz: "Gansers Behauptung, das WTC-7 sei symmetrisch eingestürzt, trifft nur für die bereits weitgehend entkernte Außenfassade zu." Hier bemüht Ruhsert erneut sachlich deplatziert die Formulierung einer Tasachenfeststellung, wo eine ehrliche und sachliche angemessene Darstellung die Nutzung des Konjunktivs zum Anzeigen einer Möglichkeit erfordert hätte. Somit treffen hier die gleichen Vorwürfe täuschender Sprachwahl, wie schon im Kapitel zuvor. Dass Ruhsert wiederholt sprachlich täuschende Formulierungen einer Tatsachenfeststellung bemüht liegt allerdings in der Natur der Sache seines Anliegens begründet: Vor dem Hintergrund, dass Ruhsert Ganser falsche Behauptungen nachweisen will, so funktioniert das in der von Ruhsert angewendeten Form nur, wenn er seine Sicht der Dinge als Tatsache feststellt. Würde er ehrlich eingestehen, dass seine Ansichten nur eine Möglichkeit von mehreren ist, so wäre der Versuch, ein alternatives Erklärungsmodell als falsch zu deklarieren, nur weil es von der eigenen präverierten Sicht abweicht, auf so plumpe Art unmittelbar zum Scheitern verurteilt. Zum zweiten Satz: "Damit entfallen alle aus der behaupteten Symmetrie des Einsturzes abgeleiteten Schlussfolgerungen." Ist es tatsächlich so wie Kai Ruhsert behauptet, dass aus dem angenommenen Umstand, der symmetrische Einsturz beträfe nur die bereits weitgehend entkernte Außenfassade, folgt, dass damit alle aus der behaupteten Symmetrie des Einsturzes abgeleiteten Schlussfolgerungen entfallen? Selbst den Fall angenommen, es wäre tatsächlich so wie behauptet, dass die Außenfassade mit Beginn ihrer nahezu symmetrischen Freifallphase bereits weitgehend entkernt war, was aber durch nichts untermauert ist, was sich zu Recht "Beweis" nennen darf (auch das NIST liefert keinen solchen), so entfallen entgegen der leeren Behauptung Ruhserts keineswegs alle aus der Symmetrie des Einsturzes abgeleiteten Schlussfolgerungen: # Ist das Erklärungsproblem für die bewiesene, dokumentierte und offiziell indirekt durch das NIST anerkannte Tatsache, dass alle 18 Fassadenstützen exakt gleichzeitig JEGLICHE Festigkeit verloren haben (die physikalische zwingende Folge aus der anerkannten Freifallphase), nun beseitigt? # Ist das vorgenannte Problem tatsächlich signifikant keiner, wenn praktisch gleichzeitiger Totalverlust der Festigkeit nur für 18 anstatt 81 Stützen erklärt werden muss? # Ist denn nun wenigstens für diese 18 Fassadenstürzen eine wissenschaftlich belastbare Erklärung geliefert worden, wie diese über eine Höhe von über 25 m, was mehr als 7 Stockwerken entspricht, alle im gleichen Augenblick die Festigkeit von Luft angenommen haben? Wenn schon nicht durch Herrn Ruhsert, so doch wenigstens durch das NIST? # Sind die vorgenannten Phänomene nun, wo es "nur noch" um 18 anstatt 81 Stützen geht, wissenschaftlich belastbar durch unkontrolliertes Feuer und Folgen zu erklären? # Ist nun "kontrollierte Sprengung" nicht mehr die einzige schlüssige Erklärung für die vorgenannten Phänomene? Die korrekte Antwort auf alle Fragen lautet "NEIN"! Nein, entgegen der inkompetenten Falschbehauptung entfallen NICHT alle aus der Symmetrie des Einsturzes abgeleiteten Schlussfolgerungen - in Wahrheit bleiben nahezu alle aus der beobachtbaren und dokumentierten Symmetrie des Einsturzes abgeleiteten Schlussfolgerungen bestehen. Also praktisch das glatte Gegenteil von Ruhserts Behauptung! Sofern Herr Ruhsert das leugnen will, wovon bei Gläubigen einer substanzlosen Verschwörungstheorie blind auszugehen ist, so möge er doch als Widerlegung die lange erwartete, wissenschaftlich belastbare Erklärung für die über 2 Sekunden andauernde und nahezu symmetrische Freifallphase der Fassade der WTC7 liefern. Nur möge er mich und die Leser mit Nonsens wie "durch die Etagen mitgerissen" verschonen, weil das schon unter den 2. Widerlegungen als wissenschaftlich unhaltbarer Unfug entlarvt (debunked) wurde. Gesamtfazit Ruhserts Versagen ist ein multiples: # Mehrere sachlich relevante Behauptungen sind schlicht weg falsch und hätten einem Maschinenbau-Ing. niemals passieren dürfen (Kompetenzversagen) # Immer wieder scheitert Ruhsert an der selbstgesetzten Aufgabe, Ganser diverse "Fehler" nachzuweisen wie ## nicht immer wahrheitsgetreue Argumentation ## angeblich nachweislich falsche Behauptungen ## Täuschungsabsicht # Mehr noch: wiederholt wird Ruhsert selbst genau jenes Fehlverhaltens überführt, welches er Ganser anzudichten versucht, womit seine eigenen Vorwürfe auf ihn selbst zurückfallen und er an den Ansprüchen, die mit Recht von Jemanden erwartet werden können, der behauptet, manipulative Täuschungen und nicht immer wahrheitsgetreu Argumentation eines Anderen aufzudecken, desaströs scheitert. Als da sind: ## Immer wieder Pseudoargumente, die haarsträubend falsch sind ## Mitunter fällt Ruhsert sogar hinter offiziell anerkannte Fakten zurück (indem er tatsächl. freien Fall leugnet) ## Wiederholt wird Ruhsert der Täuschung durch manipulative Sprachwahl überführt (moralisches Versagen) - nicht selten durch die sachlich deplatzierte Formulierung einer Tatsachenfeststellung, wo doch durch Verwendung des Konjunktivs eine Möglichkeit hätte angezeigt werden müssen. Wie ist das alles zu erklären? Die Erklärungsmöglichkeiten sind: # Inkompetenz. Ruhsert weiß bei wesentlichen Aspekten nicht, wovon er schreibt. Dennoch glaubt er Gansers korrekte Äußerungen widerlegen, ihn der Täuschung überführen und rund 2000 Architekten und Ingenieuren so mir nichts dir nichts das Expertum absprechen zu können. Das würde geradezu prototypisch die Hybris des Dunnung-Kruger-Effekts widerspiegeln. # Unehrlichkeit. Ruhsert weiß sehr wohl um die wahren Zusammenhänge und Fakten. Aber er bringt seiner Leserschaft wider besseren Wissens in täuschender Absicht Unwahrheiten nahe. Über mögliche Intentionen soll hier nicht spekuliert werden. # Verblendung. Ruhsert ist aufgrund seiner weltanschaulichen/politischen Prägung verblendet, mit der Folge reflexhafter und unbewusster Ignoranz und Verdrängung all dessen, was gegen sein politisches Weltmodell und die gedanklich verinnerlichte Devise „was nicht sein darf, das nicht sein kann“ verstößt. Da werden Sachverhalte unbewußt so zurechtgebogen, wies ihm passt und persönlichen Glaubensdogmatik (Die USA/wir sind die Guten) entspricht. In dem Fall könnte zwar Ruhsert zwar nicht zu Recht der Vorwurf bewusster Täuschung gemacht werden (er glaubt einfach an die Richtigkeit seiner Darstellungen), aber der Grad an Verblendung, welcher nötig wäre, um in dem von Ruhsert gezeigten Ausmaß eigenes besseres Wissen auszublenden, könnte mitunter schon bedenklich sein. Auf der anderen Seite würde dieser Fall zeigen, dass Verblendung so sehr zu einem Gefangensein in der eigenen Gedankenwelt und Überzeugungen führen kann, dass selbst ein Maschinenbau-Ing., der es eigentlich zumindest bei den angesprochenen physikalischen Aspekten besser wissen sollte, wider besseren Wissens Falschaussagen trifft. In wie viel größerem Maße sind dann die "Journalisten" der Mainstreammedien, die in der Regel über keine akademische naturwissenschschaftliche/ physikalische Bildung verfügen, oft noch Mitglieder oder mehr in US-amarikanischen think tanks und obendrein noch den Zwängen der Herausgeber und deren Erfüllungsgehilfen, den Chefredakteuren, unterworfen sind, gedanklicher Deformationen politischer Verblendung ausgesetzt? Was man Ruhsert allerdings im Gegensatz zu vielen Journalisten der Mainstream-Journaille zugute halten kann, ist der Umstand, dass er nicht wie Selbige Verfechter eines alternativen Erklärungsmodells mit Kampfbegriffen wie Verschwörungstheoretiker oder anderen Schmähungen und Diffamierungen belegt. Welche der drei Möglichkeiten auch immer die Zutreffende ist: Sofern es in der Ruhserts Absicht lag, die Glaubwürdigkeit Gansers zu untergraben, so ging dieser Schuss selten eindrucksvoll nach hinten los. Persoenlicher Kommentar Es sei mir als Autor eine persönliche Abschlussbemerkung gestattet: Der Autor dieser Zeilen ist ebenso Maschinenbau-Ingenieur wie Herr Ruhsert. Als Solcher bin ich konsterniert über Ruhserts krasse fachliche Fehlleistung in Bezug auf Aussagen zu physikalischen Aspekten freien Falls – imo beschädigt dieser mit seinen sachlich falschen Behauptungen zu grundlegenden physikalischen Aspekten den gesamten Berufsstand. Damit bin ich selbst indirekt betroffen und will erklären, dass solche krassen fachlichen Fehlleistungen untypisch für Maschinen-Ingenieure sind. Sofern nun Dritte Ruhsert angesichts des Umstandes, dass dieser wiederholt genau des Fehlverhaltens überführt wurde, welches er Ganser erfolglos nachzuweisen versuchte, den Vorwurf von Doppelzüngigkeit und Heuchelei machen würden, so wüsste der Autor dieser Zeilen nicht, wie das valide zu entkräften wäre - ausgenommen grobe Verblendung wäre die tatsächliche Ursache. Dann wäre es nicht Heuchelei, sondern politische Bigotterie. EINZELNACHWEISE Kategorie:Widerlegung